


Stone Cold

by Lukas_Doodles



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Fear, Gore, MCSM - Freeform, Minecraft Story Mode - Freeform, Radar isnt scared of what lurks on the streets, Violence, mcsm jesse - Freeform, mcsm radar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas_Doodles/pseuds/Lukas_Doodles
Summary: Radar just wants to get back to the order hall before Jesse is upset with him. A fork in the road gives him two equally bad decisions.Either way, he’s screwed.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Stone Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s been a minute since I’ve written ha ha! Radar angst is good uwu I’ve also got a drawing to go with it!

Heels clicked against cold stone as Radar walked through the slowly growing desolate streets of Beacontown, shivers running up his spine as the wind whistled and blew. He gripped his clipboard and binders tightly to his chest, his knuckles turning white with how tightly he held onto the plastic. 

Several times during the walk, Radar could’ve sworn he heard people around him. Footsteps echoing ever so slightly out of rhythm with his own, hushed whispers and voices drilling him with burning hatred and malice. 

He always hated running work this late in the evening. He’d told Jesse before that there were issues being overlooked, issues that no one ever seemed to notice but him. The air tightened around Radar, slowly squeezing the energy from him, sapping his otherwise jubilant personality. 

Radar came to a halt at a split in the road. The street light flickered above him, on and off, light and dark, as he looked at his options. 

The left was faster.

The right was safer.

But he was already so far behind schedule.

Radar patted his jacket pocket, feeling for his pocket knife and feeling much more assured when he felt the bulky wood and metal through the fabric. Radar took in a breath to calm himself, counting down from ten before he stepped to the left. 

Radar walked faster than before, hurrying quickly and more than aware of his surroundings. He felt his blood in his veins, pumping steadily with his frantic heartbeat, the pulse syncing in perfect rhythm once again. His nails scraped against the binders he held, the feeling made Radar cringe, but he didn’t let that distract him. Keep walking, he would tell himself, keep walking and you’ll be fine.

Radar was never fine.

A chill went down his spine, the world turning cold and slow as someone yanked him backwards by his hood and shoved him to the ground. Papers scattered around him, gliding down gently and sticking to the slightly wet cobblestone below. 

Radar rubbed his eyes, looking around for a second, confused as to why he was pulled back. 

He quickly spotted his answer.

Some people, much taller and stronger than Radar, stood in front of him. Three, he counted, three people looming over him and looking him up and down. They whispered amongst themselves for a few moments before Radar was pulled up by his collar, his throat tightening as the fabric tugged at his skin. 

“You’re that bastard Mayor’s errand boy, aren’t ye?” 

Radar grabbed the wrist of the man holding him up, a whimper escaping his lips when the grip tightened. 

“Y-yes. I’m very busy today- I need to be getting back-“ 

Radar didn’t get to finish his sentence as a fist connected to his jaw, a sickening cracking noise following the hit.

“Give him this message for us.” 

Radar was tossed to the ground with no hesitation, the gang of three surrounding him and beginning to beat him, yelling slurs and hate as he tried to fight back. Fight for his life and jesse’s good name. That’s the only reason they were doing this after all. To ‘send a message.’ 

Radar hated the thought of it. 

He couldn’t fight back, instead he screamed and yelled, begged for someone to get the guards or help him, but no one came to his aid. Radar had to lay on his back and take the hits. Punch after punch, kick after kick, Radar was bloodied and bruised and more than certain he probably had a broken rib or two. 

He tried to lift his head, opening his mouth to say something- anything- 

A boot collided with the left side of Radar’s forehead, slamming him back into the ground. Black dots danced in his vision, taunting him, teasing him for letting this happen. 

“That’s good enough.” 

And just as fast as they came, the three were gone, and Radar was left in a small puddle of blood, sweat, and tears. He sat up slowly, body protesting every second as his muscles flared up in agony, bones creaking in unfamiliarity after holding still so long.

Radar gathered his papers quickly, he needed to just get back. Clean himself off. 

He slipped the papers back in the binders, clipped notes to his clipboard, and made sure it was all properly organized before continuing on to the order hall.

He needed to clean up and make an excuse as to why he was late. If Jesse were to know, he wouldn’t see the beginning of the next day.

It wasn’t the streets of Beacontown that scared Radar after all.

It was the monster running the show.


End file.
